


Mannequin  Explanation and Link

by silver_ring5



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_ring5/pseuds/silver_ring5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho thinks he might be hearing things... or, more specifically, voices. But it's when things start getting a little hairier than just hearing voices that Sakurai begins to think it might be time to abandon ship. This little costume shop keeps getting curiouser and curiouser... and Sho's never been a fan of things that go from fascinating to frightening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mannequin  Explanation and Link

If you're familiar with this story, I posted chapter 11 early this morning, and then while I was at work, a friend texted me saying that the entire work had disappeared. I sent a message to AO3, and hopefully they can recover it. If they cannot, I'll re-upload all of the chapters here.... But, for the time being, I'm posting them over on my livejournal. So far, I only have Chapter 11: _Desperate Measures_ up, but I plan to upload all of them and create a masterpost later tonight.

For everyone who read my story, I'm so sorry this happened and I love all of you for giving it a chance and enjoying it.

Here's the link: [Desperate Measures](http://silver-ring5.livejournal.com/19139.html)


End file.
